Big Macs and French Fries at Gakuen Hetalia?
by NyuXan
Summary: (America X Reader) - Being a small country isn't exactly easy as it sounds.


"Come on _, you can do this!" you said to myself as a word of encouragement, standing before the gates of Gakuen Hetalia. Being a new student isn't quite as easy as you may think. Especially being a small country that no one has ever heard of. Giving one more word of encouragement, you took your first step through the gates keeping your eyes on the ground and your school bag held in front of your chest. You were always a shy girl, so looking at people you never met felt really uncomfortable.

Once you begun your new school life, you strode to your classroom that was about to begin. However on your way there, you were approached by a blonde student. "Ah! Why hello my lost kitten." He looked at you with keen interest. Fumbling on finding the right words to say, this strange young man introduced himself. "I have a sweet spot for shy girls, I'm France if your curious." While he was giving his introduction, he placed a finger underneath your chin and lifted your head to get a good look at your face. He pulled out a headband and preceded to place it on you. While you were frozen on the spot, you noticed other countries approaching France and you. It was England,Russia,Japan,China,Germany and Italy. The most known countries in the world.

"Hey! France, you bugger! Are you picking on some girl again?" said England. "We should become one _" grinned Russia. Suddenly as France pushed away your bangs with the headband. You dropped your bag as you noticed that the most known countries are standing a few feet away from you. Suddenly Italy and the others gave a gasp. They realized that this small shy country was actually smoking hot. Germany was punching his hard sausage to bring it down once he saw you. "BE MEIN! WE CAN DRINK AND EAT WURST TOGETHER FOREVER" he yelled running to you. China was then doing karate moves and flips towards you. "No Aru! _ is mine, just look at her lotus feet and wittle hands!" He said while cradling your feet.

You noticed Russia scooping you into his arms. "My dear sweet Olga let us become one!". Then suddenly while he was still holding you, he ripped his cloak and show his muscular sparkling abs. You were impressed by these hot countries fighting for your affection, but you kept a straight face trying not to look like a desperate 2-D poorly written character. France then ran over and poked everyone with a croissant in the butthole "Get away you beast! This rose is mine!". Italy started throwing spaghetti and wine at everyone while yelling Italian gibberish. Then the countries that are fighting for your affection suddenly started stripping down, announcing their love for _.

But suddenly, everyone in the campus ground turned their head. The wind was blowing rather hard. In fact so hard, that the book of world records had to record the title "Most Pantyshoots in a Day" to Gakuen Hetalia. Holding down your skirt, you noticed many helicopters lowering down.

"AMERICA!" You heard a distant yelling.

"AAMMEERRIICCAA!" You heard it once more. This time it sounded so near.

As you were looking in the sky to find who is doing this, you noticed your large J-cup breast are hurting. As you looked down to see why, you saw Germany and the rest of the gang holding onto your megaly soft bundles of joy, grasping for dear life as the winds are blowing.

Trying to push them off, you noticed that french fries and burgers were raining from the sky. This was the must beautiful sight you ever saw.

"THE HERO HAS COME!" yelled America. Whom was parachuting over 9000 feet in the air. He released the chute and landed on the ground in a perfect stance. He then un-zipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing BigMac and killed every non-american person on the world by swiping it on the ground.

Suddenly an orchestra and band rose underground playing a tune. America then grabbed a microphone and said "I PLEDGE ALLIANCE TO DAT ASS, TO THE UNITED STATES OF THOSE TITTIES" while holding you in his arms with his shirt off. He then kneeled to the ground and brought out a diamond ring.

"_, I know we just met a few second ago but will you be my dudette?" Tears started to pool in your eyes. You never once thought that a small country like you, would find love. Especially this quick. You gazed over him, locking your arms around your neck. "Yes! Of course I'll be your dudette" you sobbed happily.

Spending most of the school year with your fiance, both of you finally graduated. The wedding took place at Mcdonalds, where the cake was a hamburger. You had a billion of babies since you visited Florida quite often.

~The End~


End file.
